Silwyn Evedrynn
Description Silwyn stands at roughly 5'6, her form slender and almost frail in appearance. Her porcelain features are offset by a splay of freckles spanning along the crook of her neck on her right side. Her hazel eyes contain more gold than green, and hold all the mischief of her upbringing. Her long honey-gold hair falls to frame her delicate features, usually allowed to fall freely. Few scars are visible, none of which are noteworthy. She rarely dons anything besides the robes of her station, be they the rough field robes or the formal flowing silks. A silver chain holds a brilliant green gem at her throat. On her left hand is a solitaire diamond set in silver. Early Life Silwyn was born youngest of four in Hillsbrad Foothills near the border of the Alterac Mountains to Auralie and William Evedrynn, former adventurers who'd settled in to a successful livelihood of horse breeding after the First War. A close friend of the family, Vendik Lightwalker, offered to oversee the Evedrynn sons through their training to become Paladins, an offer graciously accepted by William. It appeared that Silwyn, too, would undergo such training. As in most other things she seemed eager to follow in their footsteps and showed a deep affinity and passion for the Light. No amount of reasoning from anyone could talk her out of this path. By age ten, she was performing all the chores assigned to her with the horses and studying weaponcraft along with the teachings of the Light. Not long after her training began, however, she fell gravely ill. Despite the best efforts to cure the mysterious illness, all was to little avail. As the healers resigned to making her comfortable for her last days, the symptoms began to wane. An entire year was required for recovery, though she was far too frail to continue training as she had been. She continued to study more of the Light during her illness, and many attributed her miraculous recovery to her devotion. After a time, under Vendik's guidance, she finally conceded to further her training as a Priestess of the Light as there was no guarantee of a full recovery... and there would be potential to donning plate and weaponry should that change. Third War Shortly after the spread of the plauge and Arthas's disbanding of the Silver Hand, Silwyn and her brothers joined the Scarlet Crusade to combat the spreading darkness. Not long after the death of Highlord Alexandros Mograine, Silwyn and her brothers broke away to join the Argent Dawn and continued their crusade against the growing Scourge forces in the Plaguelands. The four of them were inseparable, and as that worked well enough with the Argent Dawn's tactics, they were left to remain as such. After a brutal push, which unfortunately caused a clash with the Scarlet Crusade thus unleashing chaos, Silwyn met Paladin Rodrick Wrathblade as she tended to his wounds in the medical tent. For months thereafter he courted her with what free time could be spared until he finally won over the priestess. Northrend and the Argent Crusade Silwyn and her brothers were enlisted in the Argent Crusade and traveled to Northrend shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. There they operated in a unit headed by Rodrick, wherein she provided emergency triage and healing to the wounded soldiers on the front as they pushed on towards Icecrown. Among the recruits to arrive was Alexanderus Stone, with whom she became acquainted and later grew into a friendship. Frequently their unit faced peril and by only the whim of the Light managed to survive trials of the Scourge. Eventually their luck would run out, though, and an ambush would bring on a near slaughter leaving only a handful of survivors. Silwyn and Alexanderus were among the few, both on the brink of death before their rescue. Irem, Pillan, and Silas Evedrynn, Silwyn's brothers, perished along with Captain Rodrick Wrathblade. She was then sent on mandatory leave to recover from the crippling trauma, and opted to tend to Alexanderus in hospice once they arrived back in the Eastern Kingdoms. She would return later to continue the fight against the Scourge and in search of her fallen brothers. Shadows During their leave, Alexanderus had caught wind that Ura Blackstone had gone missing and had rushed off headlong (without a weapon) to look into it. Worried for her friend, Silwyn followed him all the way through his investigations until their search halted in Feralas. She performed emergency triage and returned for repeat treatments until the pirate queen was to full health. During her initial visit to the Shadows' headquarters in Nethergarde Keep, she met Ayslinn Rae with whom she became fast friends. After the rescue in Feralas, Silwyn's relationship with the Shadows gradually grew into an existence, beyond her calling to heal. On more than one occasion she'd settled in for a drink with the Death Knight, Janus Ardrora and Draenei Vindicator, Sinsallad. She has since also gotten to know more of the Shadows through various encounters. Recently, she'd set out to beseech Ura for assistance in locating Alexanderus, with whom she'd grown very close before he disappeared. After once more putting the massive woman back together, this time in almost a literal sense, she turned to other members of the Shadows to assist her in her frantic search. This lead to more ties and the realization that now she seemed to be working along side them as one of theirs, rather than an outside agent who occasionally mends their frequently injured members. Category:Members Category:Priests